


The Trail

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun and Games, Light Smut, Men of Letters Bunker, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex on the Impala, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean’s girlfriend and one day when everyone else is away from the bunker Dean follows a trail of your stripped off clothes to the garage where you’re waiting for him, naked and sitting on the hood of the impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trail

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut, so I kept it pretty vague. Sorry!

“Food, beer, medical supplies, ammo, rock salt and laundry detergent.” Sam read out loud from the list in his hands. “Am I missing anything?”

“Red Vines!” you said loudly.

“Red Vines count as food, genius.” Sam said playfully while rolling his eyes.

You jumped up to lightly swat the back of his head and replied “Yeah well you didn’t get them for me last time so now they get their own separate category on the list.”

“Fine, fine. I swear Y/N, you eat more candy than a five year old. Maybe even more candy than your boyfriend!” Sam laughed.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed, joining the conversation. “Candy is one of the five major food groups along with burgers, pizza, alcohol and pie. You should try it sometime, Mr. Rabbit Food.”

Sam flashed his brother one of his famous bitch faces before saying “Alright! Jeez, you two are so freakishly alike sometimes, it’s like you’re one person.”

You and Dean grinned at each other and high-fived, earning another bitch face from Sam.

“Okay,” Sam continued, “Food, beer, medical supplies, ammo, rock salt, laundry detergent AND Red Vines. Is that all?”

“Get some oil for the Impala. I’m gonna spend the day tuning her up.” Dean said before making his way to the kitchen.

Your smile turned into a bit of a frown as he walked away. The three of you had been working back to back cases for almost a month, and today was your first relaxation day at the bunker in a very long time. As a result, it had been weeks since you and Dean had some alone time, let alone slept together. Not that you two were stuck in a rut or anything like that. After being in a relationship for three years you and Dean still couldn’t keep your hands off each other. But privacy was a very rare thing in your lives, and you wanted to seize every opportunity you got to be alone with your boyfriend.

“Well I’ll be gone for about four hours. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” Sam said, waggling his eye brows at you. You smiled broadly at him before shooing him out the door. Sam was very well aware of your need for some alone time with his brother, which was why his usually short supply run was going to last so long. That was one of the many perks of having the younger Winchester as your best friend, he made an excellent wingman.

Once Sam was gone, you sauntered over to the kitchen to find Dean.

“So, Dean, we have this empty bunker all to ourselves for four whole hours. Whatever should we – uh, what’s going on in here?”

The kitchen looked like a tornado had barreled through it. All of the food and utensils were strewn along the counter tops and table, completely covering every surface. And in the middle of it all was Dean.

“Hey babe, did you want something?” he asked absently.

“Ummm, no. Just wondering what the heck is going on in here.” you replied, still taking in your surroundings.

“Well we haven’t used the kitchen in forever, so I figured I should give it a total scrub down. Were you saying something when you came in?”

“Yeah…” you paused, unsure how to continue. Usually you and Dean were completely open when it came to talking about sex, but at the moment you were a little hesitant. Probably because of how preoccupied Dean seemed to be. You wanted to grab him right then and there, but you didn’t want to disturb him when he was busy. So you tried a different tactic.

“I was thinking that maybe we could clean our room?” you started, unsure where you were going with this. “We could make the bed?” you tried to switch to a more seductive voice, which you later realized must have sounded ridiculous. “Fluff the pillows? Wash the sheets?”

“I already made the bed this morning,” Dean said while trying to determine which foods were past their expiration dates. “And we can’t wash the sheets until Sammy comes back from the store with the detergent.”

Dean turned his back to you as he went on to restock the cupboards with boxed snacks. You let out an irritated huff. You loved that man, but God was he clueless sometimes! At that point, it seemed like a huge flashing neon sign wouldn’t get his attention. You turned to head back to your room when you were struck with an idea. You proceeded to unbutton your shirt, and dropped it where you were standing, a few feet outside the kitchen. Then you made your way throughout the bunker, carrying out the rest of your plan.

***************************

Dean knew what was up as soon as he overheard Sam say that he was going to be gone for four hours. He was going to grab you and carry you back to your shared room the second you entered the kitchen. He had unloaded the cupboards to kill time since he really did plan on cleaning up later, but the surprised look on your face gave him a better idea. He was going to mess with you first.

Pretending that he didn’t notice your feeble seduction was one of the most difficult things he ever did. It got to the point where he had to turn around so you wouldn’t see his face as he suppressed his laughter. When you left the kitchen, he made sure to get a head start on cleaning in order to make you wait longer. It was torturous. Dean wanted you so bad, but at that point he was too dedicated to his little game to give up now. “ _Alright_ ,” he told himself. “ _I’ll wait twenty minutes before I go to her. It’s not that long, right?”_ It was.

He only made it eleven minutes before he gave in and headed out the kitchen to find you. After walking a few feet he stopped to pick your discarded shirt off the floor. “ _I love that woman, but God she’s messy sometimes!”_ Dean thought. He continued on, calling your name, but you didn’t answer. He was passing through the library when he found the tank top that you had been wearing under your other shirt. Dean picked it up, shaking his head, but thinking nothing of it. He continued on for a few more seconds, until he found your flip flops at the entrance to one of the bunker’s hallways. Dean sighed and picked those up as well. Maybe you realized that he was playing you, so you were playing him back by making him cleanup after you?

“I guess I deserved that.” Dean said out loud to no one.

Dean walked down the hallway towards your room, to find you and to put your clothes away. He was about to open the door when he saw that your denim shorts were lying on the floor, just past the room. His eyes widened when he realized that you were somewhere in the bunker with just your bra and underwear on. Dean went into your room to throw your clothes on the bed and checked to see if you were somewhere in there. You weren’t. So he left the room and headed in the direction where your shorts led.

He found your bra next, hanging from one of the lamps on the wall in the hallway, which only made him hurry to the only room left in that area of the bunker – the garage. When he got there, Dean stopped and chuckled softly to himself once he saw that your blue lacy underwear was on the doorknob. That was the last piece of clothing you were wearing, he was sure of it. Dean took a deep breath, trying not to look as over eager as he felt, and started to open the door.

***************************

You had started to doubt your plan once you were left with only your bra and underwear on. Not that you didn’t think it would work, you knew Dean would come running to you as soon as he found the clothes trail. But you hadn’t realized how chilly the bunker was before, and now that you were wearing next to nothing, you were cold! You hoped that Dean would catch on soon as you unhooked your bra and hung it up in the hallway and made your way to the garage.

Originally, you had planned on having the trail lead to your room, but then you remembered that Sam said he was taking one of the Men of Letters cars to the store. Those cars were old, but they were still functional; and once Dean had worked his mechanic magic on them, they were better than new. That meant that the Impala was in the garage, which you figured would make your plan a lot more fun. Once you got there, you slid your underwear down your legs and put it on the doorknob, leaving you stark naked. You knew that Dean would be disappointed that you did all the stripping by yourself, but you would make sure to make it up to him later.

You closed the garage door behind you and padded over to Dean’s car.

“Sorry Baby,” you said while patting the black hood. “You’re about to be put in yet another awkward position, but I promise Dean will make you nice and shiny again after.”

Most people would feel weird talking to a car, just like you did the first time you did it. But after being with Dean for such a long time, you had come to love the Impala almost as much as he did, so you had no problems with treating it like it could hear you. You also had no problems with having sex inside the car; lord knew that you and Dean had been there and done that, but for some reason you never got around to doing it  _on_  the car.

You smirked to yourself as you hopped onto the hood, then let out a gasp and almost immediately hopped back off. The metal was freezing against your bare skin! You looked around the garage for something to keep you warm when you found one of Dean’s flannel shirts draped over his tool box. You slipped it on, sat back on the car, and fixed the long shirt so that it was between your naked bottom and the cold hood. Then you waited.

***************************

Dean opened the garage door slowly and walked in. His eyes found you instantly and you could see from where you were that he was pleased by what he saw. You were sitting on the hood of the Impala, scooted back so you could lean against the windshield. Your legs were crossed at the ankles in front of you, your H/C hair was loose around your face and you were wearing nothing but one of Dean’s old shirts.

_My girl is so damn sexy,_ Dean thought to himself. Instead of saying that out loud though, he opted to stretch the game out a little longer.

“You know, Y/N, you made quite a mess back there.” he stated in a serious tone as he stalked towards you.

“Um hmm?” you replied, playing along.

“And you’re leaving smudges on my car with that bare skin of yours.” he said even quieter, reaching you and lightly running his hands up and down your legs. He then grabbed your ankles and pulled gently so you slid down the hood, right up to him.

“And…?” you asked, your voice husky. You weren’t cold anymore. On the contrary, you were very hot and bothered by now.

“And you’re wearing my shirt.” he whispered, his lips inches away from yours.

You leaned in to close the gap between the two of you, but Dean pulled back suddenly.

“Seriously though Y/N,” he said, letting his voice go back to normal as he broke the trance you were just in. “You’re gonna get smudges and fingerprints all over my baby, and it’s gonna take me forever to get it back to looking how it’s supposed to.”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise and you jumped of the car.

“Shit, sorry! Sorry. Do you want me to help you clean it, or–” you broke off as Dean started to laugh hysterically at your apology.

“No no no, crap. Sorry baby, I was just messing with you!” he said through his laughter. “I didn’t mean it; of course I don’t care about smudges on my car, not when the most beautiful woman in the world is the one causing them.”

“The most beautiful woman in the world?” you asked as you raised yourself on your toes to loop your arms around his neck. “That’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?”

“Nope,” he said, matter-of-factly. “You’re beautiful,” he kissed your forehead; “brave,” he kissed your temple; “smart,” he nibbled below your ear; “crafty,” he skimmed his nose along your jawline; “and you looked so damn sexy sitting on my car while wearing my shirt,” he finally pecked your lips lightly.

Your mind became continuously fuzzy every time Dean’s mouth touched your skin, his stubble tickling your sensitive spots. By the time his lips met yours, you could already feel the heat pooling at your core. “Good thing I’m not wearing underwear right now,” you muttered once the kiss was over.

Dean chuckled as he pulled you in for another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the first one. His hands glided from the sides of your face, down to where his shirt was resting over you. He then slipped it off your shoulders, leaving you completely exposed, yet warm in his arms. Dean’s hands wandered to your back and headed south, squeezing your ass before making their way to the backs of your thighs. You grabbed onto his broad shoulders as he lifted you up, and wrapped your legs around his waist. Then he walked the two of you to the Impala and gently laid you down on the hood, all while his lips were still latched to yours.

“You okay, Y/N?” he asked you between kisses.

“Mmmhhhmm,” was all you could get out as a reply. You were better than okay. For some reason, you weren’t cold anymore, even though you were fully nude on the metal hood of the car.

Dean continued to kiss you, moving himself further down your body every time his lips left your skin. His hands were everywhere his lips weren’t, paying special attention to the places where he knew you were the most sensitive. He kissed right below your belly button and was about to move lower when you gently grabbed his chin and raised him up so that his gorgeous green eyes were leveled with your Y/E/C eyes.

“Less foreplay,” you said through short breaths. Dean gazed at you, his cheeks flushed pink with arousal.

“Yes ma’am,” he growled, grazing his teeth against your bottom lip.

The two of you made quick work of shedding Dean’s clothing and once he was just as naked as you were, he positioned himself over you. Then you began to use your hand to ready him as he used his fingers to stretch you. He kissed you once more before entering you, slowly. He paused, allowing you to adjust. You closed your eyes and sighed, loving the way he felt inside you, and looked up at Dean to signal him to keep going.

Dean began to thrust in and out of you, creating the delicious friction you oh so craved. After being together for so long, the two of you knew each other’s bodies so well that you almost immediately fell into perfect rhythm with each other.

“God, Y/N,” Dean groaned into your neck, his hot breath tickling your skin. “It’s been too damn long since I’ve had you like this.”

“I know baby,” you gasped, pulling him closer to you. “That month was torture.”

“Never again, okay?” he asked, lifting his head to meet your eyes.

“Never, ever again.” you agreed, before a loud moan escaped your lips.

The two of you were a tangle of arms, legs and lips by the time Dean reached his hand down to set you off. He then sped up his movements and very soon you were a moaning mess beneath him, arching your back and crying out his name. Your orgasm triggered Dean’s and you held him close to you as he called your name out repeatedly.

As the two of you began to come down from your high, Dean leaned his forehead against yours, kissing you softly while you stared at his impossibly handsome face. You both stayed like that for a while as you tried to get your breathing back to normal. Dean then rolled off of you, onto his back, and pulled you into his arms. He planted another kiss to the top of your head before saying, “That month without sex was torture, but it sure was worth the wait.”

You giggled and snuggled further into him. “Sorry for messing up your car,” you said with a smile.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he replied.

His grin suddenly grew larger and his eyes sparkled with mischief as he continued, “Actually, we should clean it right now, don’t you think? With water and soap and sponges. So you probably shouldn't bother putting your clothes back on,” he told you with a wink.

You laughed, loving the idea. “Well we do have two and a half more hours until Sam gets back,” you said, checking the clock on the wall. “So I guess we’ll have to take our time washing the car. Or we could just wash it over and over again.”

Dean got up, pulling you with him, and quickly led you out of the garage and down the hall.

“Where are we going?” you asked, amused by his sudden enthusiasm.

“To our room, so we can 'wash the car', over and over again!” he said excitedly.

***************************

Two hours later, you and Dean were in bed, very happy and very exhausted. The kitchen and the car were still a mess, but that was work for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wash the car" is a euphemism for "sexy times" ;)


End file.
